Stress Relief
by animeHrmIne
Summary: Casey is really really, really really, reallyreallyreallyREALLY stresed. So what's she going to do about it? Plotless :P Rated for suggestive content.


**A/N:** This was for a prompt from **Alania Black_. _**

I sort of tried a new style, like Francesca Lia Block, only not as good. I also sort of feel like maybe I read this somewhere, so if you recognize it, tell me and I'll delete it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Life With Derek, or any of it's affiliates.

* * *

**Stress Relief**

Casey is stressed. Really really, really really, reallyreallyreallyREALLY stresed.

Because, _first_ of all, Derek was being a total _ass_ this morning, taking for_ever_ in the shower, so that she had to rush and didn't have time to shave properly. Meaning that she couldn't wear her _skirt_ that all of the guys like. Yes, she plays up to the guys. No, she dosen't think anyone notices. They do.

And then, there was a test in English, which she _knows_ she passed, but she can't shake the worry that she just _failed miserably_. Like, in the 70s.And when she complains to Emily, her _best friend_, that she's really really stressed, and pissed that she's stressed because she _knows_ she shouldn't be, Emily just gets pissed at her because she forgot there _was_ a freaking test and was _completely_ unprepared.

And _then_ she gets to lunch, and she finds out that Aw crap, she has _Derek_'s lunch. _Shit_. Because _now_ she has to go up to him, and Sam, and Ralf, and all of their little _hockey_ buddies, and tell him. And he'll _make fun of her_, and no matter _how_ hard she tries that _always_ gets to her, and then _she'll_ make a fool of herself, and _he'll_ call her a spazz, and then she'll have to go _back_ to her seat and eat his lunch. Sometimes she thinks he plans these things.

And she had to ride _home_ with him, and he was being a pig _and_ a radio hog, and giving her _hell_, simply because she dosen't like _his_ music, which is just annoying. Well, some. Some is good, but she can't let _him_ know that, because then _he'll_ know, which is _not good_.

And now that selfsame _crap_ music is blaring through her wall, while _she_ is trying to study for her test. And she has her _soundproof_ headphones on, turned _all the way up_, and his music is _still_ louder. And then she just snaps.

She's pushing herself _out_ of her chair, and _screaming_ his name _so loud_ that he can definitely hear it _through his wall_ and over his music. And she's _storming_ out of her room, and _bursting_ into his, and she's _yanking_ his stereo _out_ of his wall, and throwing it to the ground. And _he_ jumps up, and she can tell he is _PISSED_, because his eyes are literally scorching her, which she _used_ to think was just a metaphor but now knows can _actually happen._

And suddenly she's just _slightly_ scared, because he _does_ play hockey, and _is_ bigger than her, and could_ probably _cause some serious bodily harm. So she starts _screaming_ at him to bluff him out, and backing towards the door.

But apparently he's _not having any of that_, because he closes the door. And she pretends to _not notice_, still screaming about how she was _trying to study_, and his music was _way too loud._

And then Derek _smirks_. And not in a _I totally beat you_ way. Or in a _damn she's hot_ way. Or in a _I'm intentionally being patronizing but _you_ don't need to know that_ way. either. No, this way is new. And _scary_. Thrilling, yes, but _freaky as hell._

And Casey has her _back_ to the door, and Derek is _still coming closer_, even though there is _absolutely no more room._ And now his body is pressed up against hers and even though her mind is going _a million miles an hour_, she still registers the thought that this feels _really good._ And so Casey _stops_ talking, stops _thinking_, and just feels. Which is totally cliché, but oh well, it _works._

And then Derek _leans _down, slowly, and just barely puts his lips to hers. And suddenly, all the stresses of the day, all of the _little things_ that just kept _building up_, they release in this huge _ball of energy_, and she reaches up and _pulls_ his head to hers, and then they're _kissing_, but it's more than she's ever felt when just _kissing_. And then Derek _pins_ her to the door, and she _wraps her legs around his waist_, and they're trying desperately to get _closer together_ than they _already are_, and they can't, but it still feels _great_, so they keep going until they're _exhausted_ and can't even _breathe_ anymore.

And then Derek pulls away, and he puts her down, and he _smirks_. And it's infuriating but cute at the same time. And then he _asks_ her if she's _feeling better?_, and she wants to hit him and she wants to kiss him.

But instead, she _smirks_ right back at him, and she _turns_, and she goes back to her room. But, for some _strange_ reason, she just can't stop _smirking_.

**A/N:** That was strangely exhilarating. And it only took like . . . HOLY CRAP WAS THAT AN HOUR?! Felt like shorter. Like, a lot shorter.


End file.
